Various forms of cat litter boxes are available on the market today. The typical structure is an open top tray having a bottom and upright walls which may be inclined to prevent the cat from scattering the litter as it scratches through it.
Other devices feature a box which is laid upon a flat plastic sheet so that any scattered litter will fall upon the sheet and when the tray is to be discarded, the sheet is adapted to be wrapped about the tray and disposed of with it.
Another disclosure illustrates a pair of telescoping boxes which are extended for use and then telescoped and discarded when the litter is spent.